A Question
by AngelLOVERaven.Roger
Summary: Someone has a question to ask but doesn't ask it straight forward so they form a band, World Friendz, to hide the question. Try to guess who is the person asking, who is the person asking to, and what is the question. Mostly in Riley's POV through a band diary.


**Hey guys. I'm back with another story and this one has a puzzle. Whoever can solve the puzzle, will get previews of one of my stories of their choice. The answer will be a question by whom to who. The clues are in each chapter and sometimes looking up might help.**

 **This story will be in Riley's POV in like a diary and will have a special normal POV at the end. Updates will be weekly, every Tuesday or Wednesday depending on where you live.**

* * *

 ** _Riley singing._**

 _Maya singing._

 _Introductions._

* * *

23/9/16

Riley's POV

 _ **You and me together**_

 _Take on the world forever_

 ** _I know all your secrets_**

 _And I promise you I'm gonna keep them_

 ** _I'll be there when you are feeling clueless_**

 ** _You and me, oh yeah we're seamless_**

 ** _Whoa, oh, yeah, whoa, oh_**

Maya and I were singing as we waited for the others to arrive at Topanga's so we could do our homework together like usual. As we sang, Maya drew pictures while I wrote stories. We were right at the chorus when someone interrupted us. "Great singing." The voice said, making us look up to see Lucas and the others. They quickly sat down in their seats. Lucas in between Maya and I, Zay on my right, Smackle on Maya's left and Farkle next to Smackle.

"You know, we should start a band. Riley and Maya could sing, Zay and I could play the guitar, Farkle could play the drums and Smackle could play the violin or piano." Lucas suggested. We all looked at each other for a few seconds before shouting "yes", making all those in the cafe look at us. We covered our mouths as we stifled our laughs. "What shall we name this band?" Smackle asked.

"How about Purple Unicorns?" I asked. They shook their heads and she frowned. "What about the Wild Ones?" Maya then asked. Everyone still shook their heads. "How about Science Wizards?" Smackle suggested. "Honey, that's more for a Science Fair or competition." Farkle then said. "Sorry Dearest." "How about New Yorkerz?" Zay then said. "We're not all New Yorkers, remember Zay?" Lucas said. "What about Crazy Catz?" He then asked and everyone shook their heads again. Riley then snapped her fingers. "I got it! How about World Friendz?" No one shook their heads. "World Friendz it is then." Lucas announced and they had a name.

"Ok," Maya said taking charge. "Farkle and Smackle, get ready the camera and recording equipment. Lucas, Zay, get working on the social media accounts. Riley and I will make some t-shirts." Everyone nodded and started to get to work. No homework's going to be done today I guess. Luckily tomorrow's Saturday.

* * *

24/9/16

Today, we're going to decide the song that we're going to sing and start rehearsing. Tomorrow we'll record. Monday, we'll edit and Tuesday, we'll post it. Maya and I have designed the shirts. 2 per person and it fades from one colour to gold. It has the band name on the front and our name at the back. It looks really cool. We're just waiting for it to be delivered tomorrow.

We all meet at Topanga's and go to Farkle's house. Farkle has a music room so we can record and do pretty much everything there. Farkle has a lot of instruments in there so none of us had to bring any. We just had to bring our sleepover bags since we were going to have a sleepover. Once we were there, we sat down and started to think of what song we were going to do as our introduction. Maya then brought out her sketch book, that was also a songbook. Lucas then started talking to Maya for a while after we flipped through the songs. The others shared a knowing look but I didn't get what they were doing. But I know my boyfriend will stick by me.

We ended up choosing one of our favourites from Maya's book, "We'll Be The Stars" as our first one. Since we had sung the song a few times before, Maya and I sang the song so that they could get the chords and keys and beats and stuff. After a long day of rehearsal, we decided to crash. Farkle's house was big enough for each of us to have our own rooms but Maya and I decided to share one while Smackle had another since she said it would be too uncomfortable for her.

* * *

25/9/16

After rehearsing one last time, making sure everything was perfect we changed into the shirts. The shirt I had was purple, Maya's was dark green, Lucas' blue, Farkle's orange, Zay's red and Smackle's was yellow. We then went on the stage in the centre of the music room that we could record on. Farkle had a remote control camera so we could record it without having to walk there and back.

As soon as we started to record, I introduced us and Smackle then started to play. A little while later, Lucas and Zay did. After a few seconds, Farkle joined in too. Maya and I soon started to sing and in less than five minutes, we were done. We watched the recording and agreed that it was great and wouldn't need any editing but we wouldn't upload to our YouTube channel, World Friendz, until Tuesday. After eating lunch and playing some video games, we went home.

* * *

26/9/16

As we went to school and during school, I felt like I was going to explode. Our channel was going to be a secret until someone sees the video and tells others. We didn't even tell our parents since we wanted to surprise them so we just told them that we were working on a project so we needed a sleepover to have enough time to finish it. Luckily, the tattle-tale-tot wasn't with me this time or else our cover would've probably been blown by now. I can't wait till our video is uploaded and everyone sees it.

* * *

27/9/16

After school, we checked the video on YouTube. It was a big hit and there were a lot of likes and comments. We were so happy that we decided to do a song each week. As we did our homework in Topanga's again, we listened to the video.

 _Hey, World Friendz here. I'm Riley Matthews, next to me is Maya Hart, at the piano is Isadora Smackle, the guy at the drums is Farkle Minkus, Zay Babineaux is the guy next to Farkle and Lucas Friar is the last guy._

* * *

 _Today, we are going to be performing an original song, written by Maya Hart, called We'll Be The Stars. I hope you enjoy it._

 _We are young, we are gold_

 **Trying things we didn't know**

Looking at the sky, **see it come alive**

All our fears became our hopes 

**Climbed out every locked window**

We rode the lion's mane **and fell upon the rain**

 _We can reach the constellations_

 **Trust me,** **all our dreams are breaking out**

 ** _No, we're never gonna turn to dust,_**

 ** _Yeah, all we really need is us_**

 ** _Don't be scared to close your eyes_**

 ** _No, we're never gonna die, we'll be the stars_**

 ** _Oh, no, we're never gonna step too far_**

 ** _Yeah, we're holding on to who we are_**

 ** _When it's time to close your eyes_**

 ** _They will see us in the sky,_**

 ** _We'll be the stars!_**

 _ **Oh ooh ooh oh oh**_

 ** _We'll be the stars!_**

 ** _Oh ooh ooh oh oh_**

 ** _We'll be the stars!_**

 _ **Let me in, hold me close**_

Fill my heart with simple notes

 **So when it's hard to see,**

They are there, reminding me

 **Take my breath,** and hold me high

 **So I can feel the city lights**

Glowing under me

 **It's in our reach,** **we're breaking out**

 _ **No, we're never gonna turn to dust,**_

 ** _Yeah, all we really need is us_**

 ** _Don't be scared to close your eyes_**

 ** _No, we're never gonna die, we'll be the stars_**

 ** _Oh, no, we're never gonna step too far_**

 ** _Yeah, we're holding on to who we are_**

 ** _When it's time to close your eyes_**

 ** _They will see us in the sky,_**

 ** _We'll be the stars!_**

 _ **Oh ooh ooh oh oh**_

 ** _We'll be the stars!_**

 ** _Oh ooh ooh oh oh_**

 ** _We'll be the stars!_**

 _ **We can reach the constellations**_

 ** _Trust me, all our dreams are breaking out_**

 _ **No, we're never gonna turn to dust,**_

 ** _All we really need is us_**

 ** _We'll be the stars_**

 _ **Oh, no, we're never gonna step too far**_

 ** _Yeah, we're holding on to who we are_**

 ** _When it's time to close your eyes_**

 ** _They will see us in the sky,_**

 ** _We'll be the stars!_**

 _Oh ooh ooh oh oh_

 **We'll be the stars!**

Oh ooh ooh oh oh

 **We'll be the stars!**

 _Oh ooh ooh oh oh_

 **We'll be the stars!**

Oh ooh ooh oh oh

 **We'll be the stars!**

 _Don't forget to like, subscribe and comment below. We'd love to hear your feedback and tell us any songs you would like us to do. Bye._

* * *

As soon as we were done, we packed up and went home, happy that many people liked our video. As I slept that night, I thought of the song we could do next.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoy this story and don't forget to favourite follow and review. Bye.**

* * *

 **And this has been an AngelFanfics productions.**


End file.
